


Raindrops on Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Don't read if you want to be sad, Ha what was I thinking?, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Rainy, Roses, graveyard, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil goes to visit Dan in the rain.





	

"Hey Dan," says Phil quietly. A raindrop splatters onto his already crying face. "I brought you something."

He lays down the roses in front of him, looking at the smooth words carved into a rock.

"Our Phandom is crumbling over you," he whispers, falling onto the wet grass. It was raining harder now. 

Tears stream down his cheeks and he curls up next to Dan.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The rose petals wilt under the raindrops pressure.

"I guess I should go home," Phil says to him. He stands not wanting to leave, but knows Dan wouldn't want him to catch a cold. "I love you," he whispers.

Then he walks away from Dan Howell's grave and back to their former home, drenched in the rain.

 

 

 

 

_Dan Howell_

_1991 - 2017_

_Beloved boyfriend and youtuber_

_"You are a human with one life_

_and it's up to you to make it the best life you can."_


End file.
